Fairy Tail Chat Show
by White Shadow Girl
Summary: ¡Hacedle preguntas y retos a los personajes de Fairy Tail! Cualquier cosa vale... Inspirado en el fic de lucy D heartifilia/Principalmente humor


Se ve a dos personas en medio de un escenario, una de ellas está sentada en uno de los dos sillones blancos que hay, es un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes que está sonriendo de lado. Lleva unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y unas converse negras.

La otra está de pie saludando enérgicamente con la mano, tiene el cabello negro terminado en azul por la cintura, lleva unos shorts vaqueros y una camisilla negra junto con unas converse negras.

**Aiko:** Yo minna! Soy yo, Aiko-chan, y mi amigo/perro Kaze y yo vamos a empezar un nuevo fic inspirado en uno de lucy d heartifila llamado "fairy tail chat show" por si lo ve: ¡Hola Yumi-chan, soy yo, Hika-chin, ya subí el capítulo!

**Kaze:** Uno, ¡no soy tu perro! Y dos, ¿sabes que estas un poco loca?

**Aiko:** ¡No estoy loca! Bueno, no mucho, y claro que eres mi perro, si no lo fueras, ¿porque harías esto sin obligarte?

**Kaze:** ¿Porque soy tu amigo?

**Aiko:** *ojos brillantes* ¿Porque me quieres?

**Kaze:** No

**Aiko:** ¡Buaaa, Kaze no me quiereee! *llorando exageradamente*

**Kaze:** Vas a inundar el estudio

**Aiko:** *lo ignora*

**Kaze:** ¿Si ye digo que te quiero paras?

**Aiko:** *llora menos y asiente con la cabeza*

**Kaze:** Vale, te quiero *sonrojado*

**Aiko:** Yeah! *lo abraza* ahora sigamos

**Kaze:** Y ahora presentaremos a las víctimas, ejem, digo los que participaran en esto.

**Aiko:** En primer lugar el idiota de pelo rosa gay, ¡Natsu Dragneel!

**Natsu:** Lo primero, es salmón, no rosa, y lo segundo, ¡no soy gay!

**Aiko:** *llorando* entonces no habrá Nating, aunque si eres bi…

**Natsu:** ¿qué es Nating, se come?

**Kaze:** Si, claaaro, sobre todo se come (nótese el sarcasmo), la siguiente es la sexy y linda maga celestial, ¡Lucy Hearthfilia!

**Lucy:** Hola, gracias por invitarme.

**Aiko:** Como tú lo presentas no es divertido, baka.

**Kaze:** A menos yo no los insulto.

**Aiko:** El siguiente es un completo stripper, el idiota (totalmente) tsundere, ¡Gay, digo Gray Fullbuster!

**Gray:** ¡No soy tsundere, no soy stripper y no soy gay!

**Aiko:** Si que eres tsundere

**Natsu:** Hielito, tu ropa.

**Gray:** ¿¡Cuando...!?

**Aiko**: Ves, eres Stripper, y disfruto viéndote sin camiseta y eso, pero es que nos ven menores.

**Kaze**: Pervertida.

**Aiko**: ¿Que has dicho? *mirada sombría*

**Kaze**: Que eres una pervertida, y es verdad, ¡ves echii y todo!

**Aiko**: No es mi culpa que No Game No Life sea tan Sugoi!

**Kaze**: Que si...que si...sigamos, la furia pelirroja, una autentica amante de los pasteles de fresa, la Titania, ¡Erza Scarlet!

**Erza:** asdfghjk *está comiendo pastel*

**Lucy**: Dijo "Hola"

**Kaze**: ¿Cómo demonios la entiendes?

**Lucy**/**Natsu**/**Gray**: Costumbre.

**Kaze**: Bien, a partir de ahora los presentaremos grupales porque no tenemos todo el día.

**Aiko**: Y además me da pereza escribir tanto.

**Kaze**: Los siguientes son los Exceeds del anime ¡Happy, Charle, Lily, Lector y Frosh!

**Happy**: ¡Aye Sir! *está comiendo un pescado*

**Lector**: ¿dónde está Sting-kun?

**Aiko**: Eso me pregunto yo, debería estar con Natsu

**Kaze**: Fujoshi *piensa que eso le va a molestar*

**Aiko**: Gracias ^ ^

**Lily**: ...*está bebiendo zumo de kiwi*

**Charle**: ¿Porque tardaron tanto en presentarnos?

**Aiko**: Gomen, es que tuvimos problemas de tiempo.

**Lucy**: ¿Y Frosh?

**Aiko**/**Kaze**: *en el señor rincón* no jodas que se volvió a perder viniendo

**Frosh**: Frosh llego~

**Aiko**: Kya! Eres tan lindo *lo abraza*

**Frosh**: Frosh piensa lo mismo~

**Kaze**: Como la loca está ocupada seguiré yo, la familia Dreyar & Company ¡Laxus, Makarov (a.k.a Master) y Rayjinshu!

**Evergreen**: Uhm, deberían haber dicho nuestros nombres, después de todo somos importantes.

**Bickslow**: ¡Una loli! *apunta a Aiko*

**Muñecos de Bickslow**: ¡Loli! ¡Loli!

**Aiko**: *se sonroja* Y-yo no soy loli b-baka

**Kaze**: si lo eres, eres enana y una tabla de planchar.

**Aiko**: Ya sé que soy todo lo contrario a las chicas de este anime, que son tan sexys y lindas, pero no hacía falta que lo recordaras *al borde del llanto*

**Kaze**: Tranquila, que tú para mi también eres linda *le besa la frente*

**Lucy**: Como esos dos están en su momento de parejita cursi

**Kaze**: ¿¡Que!?

**Aiko**: ¿E-en serio p-parecemos pareja?

**Lucy**: *los ignora* Presentare yo, ¡todos los demás miembros del gremio!

**Gajeel**: Hey coneja, al menos yo merezco que digan mi nombre, ¿no?

**Levy**: ¡¿Y los demás que baka?!

**Aiko**: Callaos, que ahora vienen los de otros gremios.

**Kaze**: Los gremios de Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y demás.

**Ichiya**: Que dulce parfum se huele en este plató, MEN!

**Ren**: N-no creas que vine por ti

**Aiko**: Ren, no seas tan tsundere por favor (aunque no supera a Gajeel y Gray...)

**Ren**: N-no soy tsundere

**Aiko**: *lo ignora* Ahora vienen mis lindos chicos de Sabertooth. ¡Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohar, Minerva Orland, Yukino Aguria, Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe!

**Orga**: ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

**Rufus**: Nos mandaron una carta la semana pasada.

**Aiko**: ¡Rogue-kun! *se tira a abrazarlo*

**Rogue**: *desde el suelo debajo de Aiko* Ho-hola

**Sting**: ¿Y el gran Sting Eucliffe no merece un abrazo?

**Kaze**: Es que en su escala de "chicos a los que secuestrarias de Fairy Tail" Rogue está por delante de ti.

**Sting**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Aiko: **Además eres de alguien…

**Kaze**: Y ahora todos los demás miembros de Fairy Tail que nos da pereza nombrar.

**Aiko**: Es que somos flojoooos

**Kaze**: Sobre todo tu

**Aiko**: Cállate idiota

**Rogue**: ¿Me podrías soltar?

**Aiko**: ¡No! *u*

**Natsu**: ¿Que significa Nating?

**Aiko**: ¡N-n-nada!

**Sting**: Por cierto, antes dijiste que ya era de alguien, ¿con cuantas personas me juntas?

**Kaze**: Con Lucy, con Rogue, con Lissana, con Natsu, con...

**Sting**: ¡¿Con Natsu-san?!

**Levy**: ¿Y qué crees que significaba Nating?

**Sting**: Ni idea

**Levy**: Natsu x Sting

**Sting**: ¿¡PERO QUE!?

**Gajeel**: ¡No le grites a la enana!

**Sting**: Yo hago lo que quiero

**Rogue**: Gajeel pelea conmigo

**Gajeel**: ¡No te metas Ryos!

**Aiko**: ¡No le grites a Rogue-kun!

**Yukino**: ¡Rogue-sama es mío!

**Lucy**: Yukino, ¿qué haces?

**Natsu**: ¡Cuidado Luce!

**Lucy**: Eh? *tiene una mesa justo al lado de la cara*

**Natsu**: *la rompe*¡tened cuidado con Luce!

**Gray**: ¿Ah? ¿El cerebro chamuscado está peleando? ¡Pues yo también voy!

**Juvia**: ¡Gray-sama!

**Lyon**: ¡Juvia-chan!

**Chelia**: ¡Lyon-san!

**Wendy**: ¿Chelia-san?

**Romeo**: ¿Wendy? Te queda bien el cabello así

**Wendy**: *sonrojada* G-g-gracias

Y mientras Romeo y Wendy se fueron a un parque a hablar había comenzado una pelea involucrando a todo el mundo (las consecuencias de que Fairy Tail estuviera en una misma habitación por más de dos minutos sin romper nada)

**Aiko**: *mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara a Lyon a saber porque* ¡Kaze, despídete!

**Kaze**: *el único que no está peleando* bueno, como estos están muy ocupados me despido yo por ellos, esperamos sus preguntas y retos, nos vemos *sonríe*

**Aiko**: *arrastrando a Lyon y Gajeel* Chau~ Espero vuestros reviews, sobre todo el tuyo Yumi-chan :3

Lo último que se ve son a todos peleando mientras Aiko y Kaze pasan de todo y se van.


End file.
